


Divinity

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blue Sun!Kara, Captial K for Kryptonian if this tag system was working correctly, Comics are weird, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor canon divergence, Mon-El is briefly mentioned, kryptonian!Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: While a red sun takes away a Kryptonian's powers, a blue sun strengthens them to absurd levels. A freak lab accident sends Kara and Lena to a system with a blue sun, leading to a series of events that Lena never thought would happen.Set right after Ace Reporter, Episode 18 of Season 2.





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Comic storylines are weird sometimes. Yeah, a blue sun supercharges a Kryptonian's powers, including giving them the ability to grant Kryptonian powers to a human temporarily.  
> Superman gave his human dad his powers, and then they beat up Doomsday. Poor Doomsday, he didn't even have a chance.
> 
> The other benefit of a blue sun is immunity to Kryptonite. :)

Kara winced at the alarms going off over their head. “Lena, I like science experiments as much as the next one, but I do not like it when it looks like it's about to explode.” After Lena's recent experience with her old flame Jack, she had thrown herself into a scientific research frenzy.

“Nonsense, I'm reasonably certain this won't explode at all.” Lena sighed. Then the experiment she was working on did just that, and Kara protected Lena from the blast, thankful to be wearing her Supergirl outfit, and not her normal clothes.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara asked.  
“I'm fine, Kara.” Lena said, and then winced. 

Kara's eyes widened, but a new noise distracted her from Lena's accidental reveal. She looked up and saw pieces of the building start to fall down on top of them. She grabbed Lena, and rushed her out of the collapsing building. She came to a dead stop when she saw a completely desolate landscape. 

“We're not in Kansas any more, are we.” Lena chuckled. 

Kara looked around, feeling an unusual sensation of inner warmth. Like she got when she flew in direct sunlight, but much stronger.

She looked up and scanned the sky. She blinked as she saw a giant blue-white star occupying nearly 20% of the sky. A very faint point of light was almost invisible in comparison to the giant star, but was itself another star.  
Lena gasped. “Is that Rigel?” 

Kara nodded. “It sure is. Which is why I feel like I do. Stronger. A red sun takes my powers away, a blue sun strengthens them unimaginably.”

Lena whistled. “Well, of all the ways to be alone with you, this was not how I'd imagined it go.” 

Kara smiled slightly and then sighed. “How long did you know I was Supergirl anyway?” 

“A long time, honey, but I never wanted to force you to reveal it. It was always up to you to show me on your own time.” Lena smiled and hugged Kara.

Kara relaxed. “Of course, now we have to figure a way to get back to Earth, because even with this star's help, it's going to take a bit of time to travel over 800 light years.” She then grinned.

 

Lena chuckled. “I'd imagine so. So, if this star strengthens you, does it somehow explain why I'm not having a bad day with that star there?” 

Kara shrugged. “We're far enough away from it that the radiation it produces shouldn't hurt you in the time it takes for us to get out.” 

“Shouldn't is not a good word to hear when dealing with radiation.” Lena smirked.  
“True, but there's something you need to know about this type of sun.” Kara sighed. 

“What's that?” Lena asked, very curious.

Kara grinned. “This.” A beam of energy completely different than her heat vision, or her X-Ray vision shot out and struck Lena between her eyes. 

Lena yelped slightly and then shook her head. “What was that?”  
Kara smiled. “I transferred my powers to you. For a little while at least. Until we get back.” 

Lena gasped. “You can do that?!” 

Kara nodded. “Yes. Under a blue sun.” 

Lena swept her eyes around, and walked towards a boulder larger than her. She grabbed hold of the boulder and lifted it up off the ground, moving it a few feet away. “Oh, I love this.” 

She walked back over to Kara and smiled. “Thank you so much.”  
Then Lena kissed Kara, who blushed. “Honey, no one's around.” Lena chuckled.

“I know, it's just still kind of new to me, being in a relationship like this. It's great, don't get me wrong.” Kara smiled.

Lena chuckled. “I understand, believe me. I was the one who kissed you first, remember.”  
Kara grinned. “I know. That's probably what I get for telling you I'll always protect you.” 

Lena smiled. “You know it. Now, let's put our brains together, and figure a way out of this mess without spending about a thousand years trapped here.” 

Kara looked up at the glowing brightness of Rigel and said. “Well, the good news, we totally have like a million years left.” She chuckled and Lena rolled her eyes.

*************

In the end, Kara and Lena had figured a way off the blue sun-baked planet, and it only took them a few dozen rotations of the planet. Lena had calculated the first day/night cycle, how long the rotations took compared to the earth. She wasn't shocked to find the planet rotated at a near Earth-like speed.

Then again, with how bright Rigel was, nighttime was a bit of a misnomer, since the moon of the planet they were on shone as bright as the Earth's sun thanks to it's reflecting of Rigel's brightness. 

“You ready for this, Lena? We're finally coming home!”  
Lena smiled. “One thing I want to do before we leave.” She rushed off and returned in a few moments. 

Kara raised an eyebrow, and Lena giggled. “I just carved our name into the surface of the planet.” 

Kara beamed. “Now that is romantic.” She said and kissed Lena deeply. 

They had become extremely close during their time here. Last night, they made love for the first time under the stars, and the Moon that thought it was a Sun, as Kara had named it. Lena had chuckled at the name Kara had given the moon, and as they made love by the brightness, Lena had finally for the first time in her life found peace and happiness.

The device they had built, a one-time use gateway, based on Kara's memory of another device of similar function, hummed to life.

“Are you going to miss this?” Kara asked.

“As long as you still love me and are with me. I will always be at home with you. No matter where we are.” Lena smiled.

Kara grinned, and the both of them stepped through the gateway. It closed behind them, and they appeared in the middle of the DEO headquarters. 

Alex jumped as she saw both of them, “Kara?! It's been almost two weeks! We were worried sick!” She hugged her sister, and then said, “Lena? Are you okay?” 

Lena looked almost overwhelmed. “Sorry, Alex, just everything hit me all at once.” 

J'onn walked up relieved Kara was safe and sound. Winn followed him, trying not to trip over his own feet in excitement. He hugged Kara and said. “Oh, man, everyone was worried sick. Me, J'onn here, even though he won't admit it, Superman, some creepy guy who has a bat fetish who helped Superman try to find you, you know, everyone.” 

J'onn gave a rare smile. “I believe Mr. Schlot here was more worried than all of those combined.”  
Kara chuckled. “I was worried we were never going to get back home either.” 

“Where were you?” Alex asked “We searched everywhere!” 

Lena chuckled. “You wouldn't have found us unless you happened to be searching the blue-white super-giant Rigel.”

Winn blinked. “Seventh freaking brightest star in the sky Rigel?” 

“Of course, a blue star.”J'onn sighed, relieved.

“Yes.” Kara grinned. “We had to put together our minds on how to get back, but thankfully, it was not a difficult task.” 

“So, what does a blue star do to Kryptonians?” Winn asked.  
Alex nodded. “I know what the red sun does, but a blue sun?” 

Lena chuckled. “I think that's for me to show off.” 

J'onn said nothing, this was not for him to spoil, after all.

Lena walked over to a table where a cup of coffee was sitting out. She picked it up, held it high above her head and spilled it out. Alex yelped and then her mouth dropped open in shock as Lena exhaled and froze all the coffee as it was flying down.

“That is what the blue sun does to a Kryptonian.” Lena chuckled. “She loaned me her powers.” 

Alex turned to J'onn who was as impassive as always. “You knew what it does.”  
“Of course, Superman was once stranded under a different blue sun with his human father. That was for only 2 days. 2 weeks? Lena might have the powers of a Kryptonian permanently.”

Winn sighed. “Can I go to Rigel with Supergirl, J'onn! I want to gain Superman's powers too!” 

Kara chuckled. “Only if you feel like waiting the 836 years to get there at the speed of light.”  
Winn frowned. “Oh, Darn!”

Alex smiled. “Well, Kara. Such a wild turn of events.”

**************

When the excitement died down, and Lena had returned to L-Corp, Alex took her sister aside, and said. “Kara. I'm not stupid. I saw how you kept looking over at Lena.”

“12 days stuck on an alien planet makes people draw close, Alex.” Kara smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I just worry about you. Even if you're currently supercharged.” 

Kara smiled. “She's amazing, Alex. I love her, I know you don't like her, because she's a Luthor, but she's different.”  
Alex chuckled. “You really do love her, don't you?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, Especially after last night.” Then she blushed.  
“Oh. OH! I see. Wow.” Alex said, surprised.  
“Yeah, a natural progression, and it was amazing.” Kara grinned.  
“It always is when it's with someone you love.” Alex nodded.

Kara sighed. “She knew I was Supergirl for a long time, before we got stranded there. She called me Kara there accidentally. I think I knew deep down that she realized I was Supergirl.”

Alex nodded. “She's not an idiot, you know. And let's face it, your secret identity only works because  
most people can't fathom the idea that Supergirl needs a freaking secret identity.”

Kara nodded. “I know, and I just, I'm so happy now, Alex. I've finally found someone I love, I mean, I thought I loved Mon-El, but that was just a projection, I think.” 

Alex chuckled. “He just about turned over every rock in this solar system trying to find you. You might break his heart, but I think deep down he'll understand.” 

Kara nodded. “I know.” 

**************

1 week later...

Kara lay in her bed, thinking of the events of the last week.

As it turned out, Mon-El really didn't mind that Kara got together with Lena. He surprised her by pointing out how she certainly seemed to be interested in her a lot more than him even earlier on in their relationship. 

All in all, pretty much, everything was going her way, Kara thought, and anything that wasn't, well, she had Lena to help with it.

Superman did go a bit bug-eyed when he learned Kara was dating Lex's sister, but that reaction quickly gave way to respect and happiness. 

She carefully closed her eyes, and slept, even though she didn't need to do so.  
Lena snuggled up close to her, in her sleep, and Kara couldn't help but smile, fast asleep.

 

*************

There was a rush of movement as Kara and Lena both rushed into the DEO headquarters. Lena's powers had yet to even remotely diminish even after now a full month after Kara transferred her abilities to Lena.

The combined rush caused a few sheets of paper to blast into the air, and one hit J'onn in the face. He sighed and wiped the paper away.  
“Can we talk about dropping in at much faster than normal, Kara? This is the DEO headquarters, not a nuclear testing zone.”

Lena chuckled. “Sorry, every day is just so freaking amazing! We're giddy, damnit.”

Kara nodded. “Yes. So, J'onn, any aliens in need of an ass-kicking?”

J'onn sighed. “Not at the moment, but unless Doomsday comes by I feel bad for anyone trying to attack you.”  
Kara chuckled. “Let's hope I don't have to beat him up. It would really make him feel bad.”

Lena sighed. “So, Kara, let's leave the DEO for now. I'm sure there's plenty of things we can do.”  
They left again in a rush, and J'onn sighed.

Alex chuckled. “That is what love does.” 

“Oh, I know.” J'onn spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, but I thought I'd share it, and if anyone wants me to continue it, please let me know.  
> 


End file.
